The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to charge accumulation compensation in electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more image frames. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image frame, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., actual luminance) from its display pixels, for example, based on image data that indicates target (e.g., desired) luminance of the display pixels. In particular, the light emission from a display pixel may depend on magnitude of analog electrical (e.g., voltage and/or current) signals supplied (e.g., applied) to the display pixel.
In addition to controlling magnitude, an electronic display may control polarity of analog electrical signals supplied to its display pixels. For example, to display a first image frame, the electronic display may supply a positive analog electrical signal to a display pixel. On the other hand, to display a second image frame, the electronic display may supply a negative analog electrical signal to the display pixel.
However, in some instances, supplying an analog electrical signal to a display pixel may inject charge into the display pixel, which results in charge accumulation that affects the magnitude of a subsequently supplied analog electrical signal. For example, a positive charge accumulation in a display pixel may increase the magnitude of a positive analog electrical supplied to the display pixel. On the other hand, a negative charge accumulation in a display pixel may decrease the magnitude of a positive analog electrical signal supplied to the display pixel. Since it is dependent on the magnitude of supplied analog electrical signals, charge accumulation in display pixels may result in actual luminance of display pixels varying from target luminance, which when perceivable may affect perceived image quality.